


The Basketball Which Kamijou Touma Plays

by felixiglesias8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Basketball, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Seirin High (Freeform), Strong Touma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiglesias8/pseuds/felixiglesias8
Summary: After the events of NT21, Kamijou Touma had enough of his still-ongoing bad luck so he decides to leave Academy City to pursue basketball at Seirin High after watching some clips one night. From there, things go rather uncanny. As the rest of the players prepare for the Olympics, little disturbances from magicians and Espers still regularly appear and the Magic, Science and Basketball (though unaware and unofficial) factions found themselves crossing paths. And with that, his fate is bound to change, whether for the good or the bad.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Thursday afternoon of in the start of April. The orange hews of the evening sun had been scattered over the landscape of a rebuilding Academy City—a far cry from what happened just a few months back, with the heat wave crisis, the rampage of the High Priest, and the crisis concerning Aleister Crowley affecting much of the independent city-state. But right now, it seems like none of those even happened as a lot of establishments and schools have been rebuilt abnormally quickly and the youthful populace are acting like the days before the events of November and December.

"Such misfortune!"

The tranquil afternoon has been broken by the scream of one Kamijou Touma. To an ordinary witness, he's a typical Japanese teenage boy with a decent build, spiky, black hair, and a delinquent look. But right now, he is currently running away from a girl with prepossessing features.

"I'm sorry Fukiyose! I didn't mean to…" he was cut off by a duffel bag that was thrown to him, causing him to fall headlong in the pavement.

"Come here, you pervert! I'll teach you a lesson on how to deal with your perverse motives!" the girl named Fukiyose Seiri, who had large breasts, long, black hair, and wide forehead, shouted as she leaps up and caught up on him. As soon as she had the incapacitated boy in the ground, she quickly placed Kamijou first on a headlock then second, on a German Suplex. After that, she proceeded to kick his gut, which made the misfortunate boy wince in pain.

"I hope you learn your lesson!" she roared as she gives a final kick before she left, "Another perverted tendency of yours tomorrow in class and expect me to beat you up once more."

As he watched her shadow fade away in the streets, Kamijou sat up as he holds his stomach that was on the receiving end of Fukiyose's merciless attacks.  _Damn rotten luck! First, I lost my soda can in a river, got my papers burned and now this._

His vision's blurry and his mind's been aching, he sat down in the cold pavement for at least thirty minutes before getting back to his feet.

After a few more misfortunate encounters, including getting zapped by Misaka Mikoto, who just happened to pass by and saw the poor boy, slipping into a puddle of mud, and almost getting bitten by a stray dog after accidentally stepping on its snout, Kamijou finally reached his dormitory battered and bruised.

"Hey, Touma, what happened to you?" Index, who opted to stay with the Imagine Breaker user after their confrontation with Coronzon and the Golden Dawn, asked as she continued to watch television.

"Nothing, Index. I just happened to slip on the road," Kamijou muttered as he immediately puts down the grocery items that he bought from the usual supermarket.

"Okay Touma. What will we eat for dinner?" Index asked as she turns off the television to help the injured boy unpack the ingredients, which consisted of frozen chicken, chili pepper, ground black pepper, honey, soy sauce, sugar, vegetable and corn oil, mozzarella cheese, cabbage, a bundle of seaweed, soybean paste, dashi, tofu, and scallions.

"I'm thinking of cooking Fire Chicken and  _Miso_ soup," Kamijou replied as he puts the chicken in the sink to taw, "Fukiyose's really mad…"

* * *

While eating, Index had asked Kamijou, who is busy tending to his bruised stomach, "That looks extreme for a simple slip in the pavement. What really happened to you, Touma?"

Kamijou winced in pain as he touched the bruised part.  _Please Index, just eat your food. I'm grimacing in pain to answer your question!_

"Touma! Touma!" Index suddenly shouted, "Hey, Touma! Are you listening to me!?"

"It's not that! It's just that—ouch!" The unlucky boy sprang up to his feet as Index, who got annoyed by his response, leaped up and chomped down his head. "Please, Index! I'm in serious pain right now!" Kamijou shouted as he began to run around the room just to try to shake off an irritated Index.

"Seriously, Touma, why did you have those bruises and concussions?!" Index asked once again after biting his head for nearly ten minutes.

"Okay! Okay! Some classmate busted my ass for just some accidental touching and then…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he notices Index suddenly grew out his fangs as if magically and all of the sudden, she ended up biting home again, only more severe this time, "Touma! Didn't I tell you that fornication's a sin to the Almighty Father…"

"It wasn't intentional!" Kamijou screamed as he began to lose consciousness before eventually passing out.

* * *

 

" _Kuso…_ " Kamijou woke up to see Index already sleeping soundly in her bed. He then checked his alarm clock, which showed that it's already 11:30 pm. "I didn't realize that I was unconscious for that long. Such misfortune," he muttered as he stands up and goes to the kitchen, praying that Index would be merciful that she would leave even crumbs of food. But true to his rotten luck, he just saw that the plates are wiped clean by the mouth of the nun-in-training.

"That  _warugaki_ …" the boy cursed, "Not even my pitiful condition is enough to make her spare me some food that I cooked. First, with Fukiyose, second with that annoying Misaka, and now, this. It was already better when that damned crisis happened…aaaaah!" Frustrated, he threw his shoe into a plastic box, which was sent by his father just last Monday. As a result, some items spilled from the said container.

" _Yabe_ …" he cussed as he tiptoes towards the scattered things, "Now I have to clean this up as well. Well, look at this rubbish things my dad brought here…Buddha statues…pins…and…hey, what's this?"

He found himself holding what looks like a bundle of old compact drives packed in a folding box with the title "NBA'S GREATEST MOMENTS".

"NBA, huh? So this is about basketball? Something like Kobe, Lebron, MJ, huh?" Kamijou whispered as he holds the dusty objects, "Not like I saw them play because of my washed-out memories…" He suddenly stopped speaking as he thought of something.

_Or maybe…_

He then found himself being tempted to play the drives. Unable to hold himself any longer, he then got up and took the bundle.  _Those spilled things can wait._

He then opened his laptop and while waiting the computer to load, he then cleaned the pack with a moist cloth and as soon as he is finished wiping, he then inserted the first CD and it began to play. As soon as the video started playing, his attention got glued immediately.

The first CD was a compilation of the greatest moments of the late 1980s to the entire 1990s. In other words, it featured stars like Michael Jordan, Scottie Pippen, Reggie Miller, Karl Malone, John Stockton, Hakeem Olajuwon, Patrick Ewing, Penny Hardaway, Gary Payton, Chris Mullins, Magic Johnson, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Isaiah Thomas, and a lot more. It featured some of the highlight reels, from Jordan's double clutch against the Lakers to Olajuwon's dream shake.

" _Su-Sugoi…_ " Kamijou can't help but admire all the plays, "I can't help it but it feels like…" He then noticed than he began to motion his arms and hands as if he himself is playing the game.  _It feels like I want to play basketball, too. At first, I thought that it's just a game where you have to shoot the ball but_ …

He then motioned the next CD, which is lying there as if pleading to be played. Suddenly feeling excited, he then picked up the next drive and he inserted it immediately after the first one was finished driving.

The second CD contains the highlights from the first three years of the 2000s era of the NBA. It featured stars like Kobe Bryant in his Afro-style hair, Shaquille O'Neal, Allen Iverson, Jason Kidd, Ray Allen, Steve Nash, Stephon Marbury, Steve Francis, Rasheed Wallace, Chris Webber, Allan Houston, Cuttino Mobley, Mike Bibby, etc.  _This one's equally explosive, if not more than the first video_ , Kamijou muttered to himself as he watches Allen (then a Milwaukee Buck) swishes another one of his three pointers against Iverson's Philadelphia Sixers in game six of the 2001 NBA playoffs.  _That's so amazing! That Ray Allen guy shoots the ball with a flawless jumper. And that Allen Iverson dude with cornrows had got to be the sickest dribble I have ever seen. Maybe…just maybe…maybe I could do that…_

Without realizing it at first, he then stood up and tried to replicate Ray Allen's jump shot as well as Iverson's crossover. Surprisingly, even without an actual leather ball, he felt good as he just felt that he could actually do it decently, if not good enough.

"Maybe with some practice, maybe I could pull it off…hey wait, am I really serious about it?" Kamijou then stopped and only then he did realize he was moving his body like he was playing in a real basketball tournament. Chuckling a bit, he then motioned to the next two CDs so he decided to stop the second one to play the third one.

The third CD showed what looked like the highlight reel of the 2003 – 2004 NBA season which showed a teenage Lebron James, Carmelo Anthony, Dwyane Wade, Chris Bosh, Darko Milicic (LOL), Kyle Korver, Boris Diaw, etc.

"This season looks great as well," Kamjou commented then gasped to see Wade pull of a smooth crossover, making his defender stand frozen to the ground, "Amazing! He even made the defense look silly!"

After watching the third CD, he then proceeded to the fourth one, which is emblazoned with an "AND1 and other streetball greats" writing. As he played it, he was hoping to see another highlight.

He wasn't disappointed.

To say he was amazed is an understatement. He was basically awestruck to watch streetball, a variation of basketball which is more leeway when it comes to rules and regulations. To watch Julius "Dr. J" Erving slam the ball at Rucker Park, Rafer Alston and The Professor gut it out and Hot Sauce and Earl Manigault dishing out their handles, it's like the spiky haired boy is watching an entertainment show.

"Wow! I never knew basketball can also be done this way…huh?" he then felt his hand shaking as if it's being restless. Quickly, he touched his heat with his right hand to make sure all of this is just an imagination conjured up to escape his pitiful condition. When he realized that it was really real, that's when he decided to conclude.

"Oh man, I have found something really amazing!"

* * *

 

The next day, Kamijou Touma woke up rather early at 5 am despite having a short sleeping time because since he decided to  _play_ basketball, he quickly watched some YouTube videos about the basics of the game, including dribbling, shooting, passing, etc. and while he watched them, he quickly made some written notes about it. Whether he'll play in a varsity, local tournament, or just for fun, he wasn't so sure yet. But he had made up his mind.

_Basketball looks fun so I'll give it a try!_

"Touma? Why are you so early to wake up? It doesn't sound like you. And what's with this simple breakfast of cereals and milk?" Index somewhat grumbled as she began to pour milk into her bowl of cereals.

"Stop complaining. At least, you have something to eat," Kamijou replied as he consumes his toasted bread splattered with butter, "Also, I had something important to do so I have to wake up early. Also, don't forget to give Sphynx and Othinus their breakfast," he added as he glanced at the dollhouse where the Norse magician, whose height had drastically been reduced to a mere 15cm, still slept.

"Okay fine but what is this important thing to do?" Index asked, "Is it about school work? Is it about Komoe-san?"

"No. It's something else though you might find it a bit boring," Kamijou replied as he fidgeted at the fact that he just called basketball  _boring_ , "Well, I gotta go now. See ya later Index. Let's go out in a family restaurant tomorrow since it's Saturday!"

"Okay!" Index basically had her eyes shining at the Kamijou mentioning the family restaurant.

After he gathered his things, Kamijou began to jog under the still dark sky, though traces of sunlight can already be seen in the far horizons of the sky.  _So if I learn basketball, what shall I do next? Be the best in the whole of Academy City?_

He made a sullen expression. Since this city has focused more in producing Espers above all other things under the sun, he doubts that there is a school here who had a dedicated varsity team.  _There might be a mini-tournament out there but it might not be enough…_

He shook his head. He knew he can't just simply think about abstract thoughts if he isn't that capable yet to play basketball.  _I'll have to be solid on the basics first!_

In a short time, he managed to reach his school, which is still devoid of human life, with only a few early birds and a phalanx of guards strolling around the campus, not that he minds. He quickly entered the building and made a smile to the people he passed by.  _So far, nothing bad has happened to me, huh?_

He quite shivered at this. Usually, when something doesn't happen, it could mean that a bigger misfortune could be underway after a long day of normalcy. He gulped.  _I hope that nothing bad happens!_

He then entered his own classroom which was still empty as the official start of classes are still at 8:30 am.

* * *

It was just days since the match between the Jabberwocks and Vorpal Swords have finished and right now, all the holdovers who are currently third and second years are practicing vigorously with the aim of wresting the top dog status in Japanese high school basketball.

"Okay, take five!" coach Aida Riko of the Seirin High School basketball team shouted. The team had recently won the Winter Cup and has etched its place among the top schools with three of its regulars as members of the Jabberwock team.

But right now, it's been obvious that every school has been seeking to dislodge the newly-installed rising star of Tokyo and as a result, training has been especially harsh.

"Coach is too merciless," Kagami Taiga mumbled to his partner as they rehydrate themselves. The high-jumping power forward of the third-year club has been specifically instructed by coach Riko to train in the swimming pool while the others do their regular shuttle runs.

"You're stating the obvious," Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth man of the fabled Generation of Miracles and Kagami's current partner, said as he wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

"Be quiet you two or the coach will hear you!" team captain Hyuga Junpei smacked the two of them, "By the way, we have some good news. Kiyoshi's recovery and rehabilitation from surgery has been successful and by the first week of May, he might already be joining us once again. Second, Kuroko, didn't Akashi told you that the next Olympics Basketball would be held in Tokyo?"

"Yes, he did," Kuroko said as he fishes out his phone to make sure that the Rakuzan point guard had indeed said something, "According to him, the Japanese Basketball Association would at least need three strings, with 25 players each, though the official playing lineup would still stand at twelve players per Olympic team. The screening would start at the first week of June, though official practice will start in the first week of July and our spots have already been secured, as reported by Akashi."

"By our, you mean those bastard GoM plus you? So only 19 players would be needed for the remaining spots in the first string? And what's with the short preparation?" Kagami, who is slightly annoyed that his partner and the rival Miracles (especially Touou's Aomine Daiki) have been secured at least a spot even without undergoing tryouts, asked.

"Akashi-kun must have planned that. He has his reasons after all. As for the short preparation, I don't know about that although I heard that the other Japanese Olympic teams are being more prioritized by the MEXT (Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology)," Kuroko could only shrug as he opens his water jug.

"Speaking of tryouts, we only have a few freshmen who are enrolling in this club and seriously, no one's even lasting in the first test!" Izuki Shun, the eagle-eyed point guard who just came back from the washroom, exasperatedly exclaimed, "Our recruitment's getting out of nowhere. We might have gotten a larger funding from the principal but that might be used to buy more balls when I get to put the ball…"

"Izuki, shut up!" Hyuga shouted as he knew that the guard is going to make another lame pun, "But what you said is true though. We desperately needed a few more members. I think that we would have to wait until the start of June to get at least ten recruits."

As the seniors talk to themselves, Kuroko could only blink as he listened to their conversation.  _Don't give up, captain. I'm sure help will come along the way._

* * *

"That's so unexpected of you, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who is sadly one of Kamijou's very few friends in school, mocked him as the rest of the class began to enter the room. Some of students, especially the boys, have been talking about how "unusual" that the usually unlucky boy didn't encounter something odd.

"Just shut up, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou scowled as he decided to put away the negative aura surrounding him, "Can't you be glad that for once, nothing bad happened to my day that is usually filled with nothing but rotten luck?"

"It's just really so out-of-place, Kami-yan," Aogami Pierce, sadly another of Kamijou;s friends and a self-confessed masochist and lolicon, chimed in, "And what's shocking is that you even came early than Fukiyose, who is usually the early bird here!"

"I don't find anything wrong with it," Kamijou, already starting to get irritated, replied, "Just stop your yapping for once and let me be in peace."

Meanwhile, Fukiyose, who didn't even believe about Kamijou's misfortunes, even found it strange that the boy he claimed to "hate" didn't encounter some type of trouble nor does he intended to start one right now.

"Okay, class!" Komoe Tsukuyomi, who had entered the classroom, squeaked, "Let's start the homeroom now!"

* * *

The day had gone as smoothly as ever, only getting disrupted by Fukiyose looking at Kamijou with a killer intent that is signifying that she's still mad at him, Tsuchimikado accidentally spilling his lemonade drink at the Imagine Breaker user, and Aogami freaking out that he had just found out a new way to make women squirm.

After the classes, Kamijou was itching to rush out of the classroom when Komoe suddenly called him out.

"Kamijou-chan!" the pinkette loli called him, "I like a word with you."

"Yes, Komoe-sensei?" Kamijou didn't know what the problem is as he gets near his homeroom teacher.

"I just noticed that you're having a good day, so far," Komoe smiled as she offers him a cup of tea, which the teenager politely refused, "I hope it becomes permanent!"

"Uh…thanks sensei," Kamijou flatly answered and then immediately went outside of the classroom. After leaving the campus, he immediately proceeded to the mall where he usually buys his grocery and he spotted a basketball apparel store, which happened to be almost deserted since it only has a few buyers. He quickly enters the establishment.

"Good evening, sir!" a tall, ash-blonde man who looks like the store caretaker greeted Kamijou, "I'm Sekiguchi Toru at your service! What do you want? There are a lot of basketball items here that is available, like the official Spalding Official Game Ball and Street Ball, the Kobe shoes, Air Jordans, duffel bags, Adidas Crazy shoes, etc. and etc."

"Well…" Kamijou was picking carefully so that he can manage his budget carefully. After some initial selection, he purchased a pair of basketball leggings, a pair of Kobe 9 EM "Laser Crimson", a leather basketball, basketball socks, and some apparel.

"That's quite a bundle," Sekiguchi chuckled, "Do you play basketball?"

"Actually," Kamijou replied, "I…well…I actually a beginner in the game."

The ash-blonde man raised his eyebrows, "Eh? That's so late for your age. Oh well, it's not my business. Here you go, customer!"

" _Arigatou Gozaimashita!_ " Kamijou thanked Sekiguchi and then sped off to buy the essential cooking ingredients he'll need.

"What's taking you so long, Touma!?" Index, who is already getting impatient, began to growl as Othinus simply watched the unfortunate boy cooked.

"Just wait, dammit!" Kamijou bellowed as he flips the frying pan.

"Human, what are you cooking for dinner?" the Magic God asked as she began to go back and fourth from her doll house.

"Beef broccoli and some fried fish," Kamijou replied as he continued to think about what to do as they eat.  _So while they eat, what shall I do first? Practice dribbling, shooting, or passing?_

After serving their dinner, Kamijou then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He donned a simple white t-shirt, a playing shorts that he purchased a while back, and the pair of Kobes. Taking the Spalding ball with him, he was already heading out for the exit door when he was stopped by a munching Index.

"Touma? Aren't you going you going to eat? And what's with the strange outfit?" she asked as she eyes Kamijou's basketball attire.

"I'm just going out for some exercise," the Imagine Breaker excused himself, "Don't worry, I already ate so you're free to gobble up everything."

"Okay, Touma!" Index replied then proceeded to munch and munch her already-filled plate.

Once Kamijou was outside, he began to walk until he spotted a deserted street basketball court which is frequently passed by a lot of students despite no one actually using it. Once he had stepped on the court, he began to dribble the ball while repeating everything he had learned in those YouTube sessions he had in his brain.  _For some reason, dribbling is so stimulating._

He then proceeded to make a simple layup.  _I hope this doesn't go wrong. So while I ran, I dribble the ball and take two steps before making a layup…_

Moving rather on instinct, he inhaled and exhaled before sprinting towards the ring. Normally, total amateurs tend to make trivial mistakes but for the spiky haired boy, he was able to actually  _make_  a layup, which genuinely surprised him.

"I did it, huh?" he said as he watched the ball fall from the net, "Hmmm…then let's take it in a faster beat."

For the next hour, he practiced his dribbling, which is already accompanied with the high pace usually associated with professional players. For someone who is considered unlucky and an idiot, he's actually learning so fast that it's like he had been doing those movements for years. After dribbling, he then practiced his shooting. Not surprisingly, he didn't manage to hit his first three shots due to either shooting too strong or too far and near. But after some few adjustments that he did, he manage to sink a basket—first in the free throwline, second in the perimeter, and third, three steps behind the three point line. Amazed by this small feat, he then picked up the ball and began to do the more unconventional styles that he watched players from And1 do. And despite being his first time, he was actually able to do some decent tricks, such as the Stiff Leg Crossover, Spin Move Crossover, and Baseline Behind-The-Back dribble. After doing those moves flashy, unstoppable moves, he was basically gaping.  _Did I really do it? Or maybe this is some kind of imagination?_  He then touched his head with his right hand to see if he wasn't conjuring up fantasies. He then didn't hear the usual shrill when his right hand breaks illusions.  _So this is real, huh?_

"For someone who claims a novice, you're doing quite pretty well for an amateur…"

Kamijou stopped.  _That voice! I think I heard that somewhere a while back…_

"Se-Sekiguchi-san!?" Kamijou turned to see the ash-blonde storekeeper, who is now wearing a black jersey and shorts, standing on the sidelines while holding a ball, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working in the store?"

Sekiguchi chuckled, "My store closes early so I can play here. By the way, mind giving me your name? I gave you mine, after all."

Kamijou sighed, "Oh yeah. I'm Kamijou Touma, a second-year student and a Level 0 Esper."

"I see," Sekiguchi hummed as he rolls the ball in his hand, "So you're younger than me, huh. By the way, Kamijou, what made you decide to play basketball? Is it because you're a Level 0 and getting discriminated that you want some purpose or goal that's different from this city? Or you're simply bored in life?"

Kamijou stopped.  _He's so perceptive! To be honest, it's quite a little of both._

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," the ash-blonde took him out of his thoughts, "After all, people have different reasons to play basketball. Most do it for fun, some do it for domination and power and others…well…they simply love the game. But to tell you honestly, if you really don't enjoy the sport from the bottom of your heart, then you don't have the right to play it."

Kamijou narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Sekiguchi-san, I know it may sound rude but can we please have a little duel? I just simply wanted to assess how much should I learn."

Sekiguchi seemed to be consider it, "Okay lad. Whoever gets 30 points first gets the win. Let's do  _Janken_  to determine the first possession."

After determining whoever gets the ball first, Kamijou and Sekiguchi then faced off in the court.

* * *

 

"Yes! It's my 28th point!" Sekiguchi shouted in victory as he began to defend against Kamijou, who had amassed twenty points.

The raven, despite being the one trailing, found himself enjoying the game.  _I never knew I could enjoy something else other than saving people's lives here and outside Academy City!_

"I hope I don't do anything wrong," he mumbled as he quickly goes up for a shot, which was preempted by the taller male and jumped high. However, as Sekiguchi was still in the air, Kamijou realized this and quickly drove past him.

"No, you don't!" Sekiguchi suddenly shouted and was able to catch up on Kamijou, who was slightly surprised at his mark's quick response.  _His reflexes and defense are amazing! But I can do this!"_

He then stopped and spun around as he dribbles the ball between the legs for a quick fadeway shot. Sekiguchi saw this and quickly extended his arms to try to block the shot but suddenly, he noticed Kamijou's shooting form and was quickly stunned.

_What!? His body's almost parallel to the ground! I don't know if it's possible but it reminds me of that guy from our old middle team…_

He was taken out of his daydreaming as Kamijou shot the ball, which was well out of the block's reach. The ball rattled off the ring before eventually landing beneath.

"Yes! This isn't over," Kamijou raised his fists although deep inside him, he was equally dumbfounded by what he just did.  _My body's lower than the usual fadeaway! Is that mere body instinct or adrenaline! No wait! I have no time to think!_

He then began to pressure Sekiguchi, who was struggling to penetrate. The latter was equally frustrated and amazed by the defense of the smaller guy.  _His feet are strong and his reflex, agility, flexibility, and speed are raw but can be devastating when polished and used correctly._ His eyes then widens.  _Perhaps, can he be in equal footing with those…_

_BAM!_

"Shit!" he cursed as he saw Kamijou stole the ball and quickly made a fastbreak. But he recovered and immediately stopped him when he's still six feet from the three point line, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Dammit!" Kamijou cussed as he began to dribble, "But if I can to that fadeaway, maybe I can gamble on this."  _I haven't seen anyone do this but…_

He then entered his shooting motion, with the ball in his hands. "You can't be serious!" Sekiguchi screamed as he watched Kamijou attempt a quick shot far away from the three point line. As he released the ball, he was sure that there's no way that it's going to even reach the ring.  _He's an amateur so he won't make this one!_

He should have thought otherwise.

The moment the ball came crashing down through the ring, without a hint of grazing the ball, both players were shell-shocked.  _I did it? I really did it!_ Kamijou thought aloud as he takes a look at his right hand.

"You have potential," Sekiguchi said aloud and then suddenly, he then drove to Kamijou's goal. The shorter guy wasn't able to react (due to shock) as he watches the ash-blonde slam the ball, "I take the win!"

Kamijou sighed.  _Such misfortune!_

"But like I said, you have potential," Sekiguchi said as he turns to face the spiky haired boy, "To start with, what position do you want to play?"

"Position? Well…uh…point guard," Kamijou flatly replied.

"Well, you're actually more suited in the floor general…" Sekiguchi then trailed for a bit, "Hey, wait, since this city's not even famous when it comes to basketball, what do you plan to do now? I don't know any clubs that you can join here."

"The truth is, I don't know," Kamijou confessed, "I actually considered joining a varsity but there really aren't any clubs that's devoted to basketball."

Sekiguchi then frowned.  _I pity this kid. If only he can battle the…_

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Well, I have a suggestion for you," Sekiguchi then said, "I'm saying this because I don't want to get your potential wasted. Listen, if you agree to get out of this city and find a school in Tokyo that had a basketball club, I can train you as much as I can for a bloody price of nothing."

"Huh!? What!?" Kamijou suddenly was shocked at Sekiguchi's suggestion.

"It's a suggestion so it's still your choice if you accept it or not," Sekiguchi clarified, "But if you were to ask me, I'd say that you get out of this city because outside this place, high school basketball is waiting for you. There are a lot of schools that offer basketball-related programs and I'd pay to see you play in the three important matches of Japanese high school basketball tournaments, namely the Interhigh, the Winter Cup, and the National Sports Meet. But more than that, your potential, if improved and polished further, can rival the Generation of Miracles."

"The—what?" Kamijou asked.

"If you haven't heard of them, then I'll summarize it. The Generation of Miracles is the most powerful team in the history of Japanese basketball," Sekiguchi explained, "I don't know if you'll believe me but the GoM and I attended both the Teiko Middle High School. As such, I was their senior when their talents bloomed."

Kamijou cannot believe what he had just heard.  _This guy was a part of what he claimed is a legendary team!?_

"Right now, all the members of the Generation of Miracles have attended separated high schools. So the schools you have to look out for because they all each have a regular from the vaunted group are Shutoku, Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Rakuzan, and Yosen…well…they're supposed to be only five but…" he then stopped. Kamijou then saw that his face was bearing an expression of uncertainty.

"It's better of you're that one who finds out," Sekiguchi blurted, "I don't know how to explain this but to save you of hassle, the GoM had an additional sixth man who is valued because of his uncanny but powerful methods of passing. You might not understand it but that's that. If you want to find out, then you better get out of this city."

Kamijou then began to think twice.  _I haven't known any other home besides this place ever since my memories got wiped out. But honestly, this guy's offer is so tempting to resist._

He then inhaled and exhaled.  _I have given up my time and even life for almost everyone, especially in this city. Maybe it's not wrong if this time, I'll be a little selfish for myself._

"If I accept it, how will you train me?" Kamijou then asked.

"The fastest way is to join pocket tournaments," Sekiguchi replied, "Since you have an idea about the basics, then all I'll have to do is to point out what's wrong in your movements and to teach you some additional moves."

Kamijou then smiled, "I accept it. So when do we start?"

* * *

 

It was already past 11 pm when Kamijou Touma got home.  _Man! Sekiguchi's such a sadist! He made me run, dribble, and shoot endlessly!_

He entered his dorm, which was already silent.  _But if it will help me get stronger in no time, then I'd happily follow his training regime!_

He then went straight to the kitchen where he saw Index already have arranged the dirty plates in the sink so that he'll only have to wash them. He smiled.  _At least, it's better than having her just lazing off the whole day._

"Touma…"

He froze.  _What!? She's still awake!?_

"Hey, Index. Still up?" He turned around to see the silver-haired nun, who is in her sleeping clothes, standing beside her (Kamijou's) bed.

"What took you so long!? Me, Sphynx and Othinus have been planning to go out for an ice cream session but it seems this exercise of yours seemed to be another pretext for fornication…" she ranted as her fangs began to show up.

"Uh! Please Index! Let me explain!" Kamijou panicked as he tried to save himself, "You see, this is quite an important announcement that it might affect our lives!"

Index seemed to calm down, "Touma, what is that important thing that you say?"

"Well…" Kamijou was choosing his words carefully, "How do I say it? Hnnnnh…Index, would it be fine if we will all move to our home in Metropolitan Tokyo?"

"Huh…why?" Index was taken aback by the sudden decision her partner just made, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I started playing basketball and…"

"Hey, what is basketball?" Index interrupted him, "Is it a Japanese term for football?"

"Uh…no Index," Kamijou made a weird expression, "They are two different sports. If soccer is played by using your feet and with six players each on two teams, basketball is a sport played by two teams with five members each. Well, the mechanic is slightly similar to football except that you score by trying to shoot a ball into a hoop which is 10 feet tall. What makes it hard because unlike football, your all playing in a tightly-packed court so the defense is harder to penetrate."

"I see," Index nodded, "So in your opinion, which is harder to play?"

"Well, they're equally challenging," Kamijou continued, "When you're talking of stamina, footwork, and endurance, football is slightly more challenging because you'll all basically run in the field all trying to kick a ball. But if you're going to consider height, speed, agility, athleticism, and execution of skills, I think basketball's the more challenging due to sheer complexity."

"Okay," Index nodded once more, "Then what is this problem that you're talking about?"

"To cut the chase, I have decided to transfer schools," Kamijou said offhandedly, "The reason is because there is no basketball club here."

"Well…I'm fine with that but Touma…" Index then trailed off, "Will it be fine to bring Othinus and Sphynx there?"

"Uh…yeah!" Kamijou answered with a slight hint of uncertainty.  _I do hope mom and dad doesn't mind free loaders at home._

"Okay, then it's settled! But before that, don't forget your promise about the family restaurant tomorrow!" Index made a peace sign and then she fell asleep as she was exhausted from waiting Kamijou.

Kamijou smiled as he then fishes out his phone. After a few rings, he then heard the voice of some he knew.

" _Woah—Touma, why are you still awake at this point? You should be sleeping—_ "

"Dad, I'll be straight to the point. I plan to transfer to find a school there."

" _Huh!? Why so sudden, Touma!? The new term has barely begun and yet—_ "

"Dad, please, just this once, please do me a favor. You want us to be together again, right? Plus, I get to be with mom every day. I know that you're concerned about the bad luck that I have but I can handle that on my own."

" _Hmmm…fine then, Touma. When do you plan to go back here?_ "

"Before June starts, dad. Oh dad, please do some quick research right now for schools which are nearby our home so that I can simply walk."

" _Well…okay…wait a minute son. I have a pamphlet here that was dropped by a random student. Let's see…Senshinkan…Meisei…Seiho…Kyoritsu…well, they're the best schools here that I saw…_ "

"Uh, Dad, isn't there anymore schools?" Inwardly, Kamijou was slightly disappointed that none of them are the schools which Sekiguchi mentioned.

" _Well, son…there's this school called Seirin High which is actually the nearest to our home that you can cover the distance. But they're actually just a young institution compared to the…_ "

"It's okay, dad! I'll attend Seirin, then!"

" _You sure with that, Touma? We just want the best education for you._ "

"Yeah, dad. I have decided."

" _Okay, but what's with the sudden change?_ "

"Well…you see…I got interested in playing basketball and so, I ended up getting scouted so that's why…" Kamijou slightly twisted the story.

" _REALLY TOUMA!? THEN YOUR MOTHER WILL BE SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS! AFTER ALL, YOU DID SAY THAT YOU WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL WHEN YOU WERE JUST IN KINDERGARTEN!_ "

"Yeah…huh…wait a minute…what did you just say?" the last part actually caught the spiky haired boy by surprise.

" _You don't remember Touma? The NBA CDs that you kept pestering me to buy when you were young? They were just scattered here so I decided that I sent them there!_ "

"I see. Well, good night dad!" He then hanged the phone.

"That's some strange twist," he whispered to himself as he enters the bathroom to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus, who is on the teen's pocket, are headed early in the morning for some heavy lunch in Julian's Family Restaurant. But as they walked in the streets, the silver-haired nu began to talk.

"Touma, why are you wearing again that weird sports clothing?" she asked as she motions as his pair of Kobe sneakers and the Nike duffle bag that is slung into the shoulders of the teen.

"After lunch, I'll have to do something, Index so the two of you should stay home. Don't worry, I'll order something like hamburger for the two of you to eat as snacks this afternoon. I'll be arriving home late so behave while I'm gone," Kamijou explains to them as they enter the establishment.

Once they were able to find their seats, Kamijou then ordered something to the cashier and was about to pay his bill when he spotted someone familiar.

"Sekiguchi!" he called out to the taller male, who happened to be at the same place and was also at the line to order as well.

"Yo, Kamijou!" the ash-blonde responded, "I'm surprise you're here as well. So, have you decided to finally transfer? And is yes, what school is that?"

_Should I tell him that I plan to go to Seirin?_ Kamijou thought as he went out of the line to give way for Sekiguchi, who ordered two burgers, a coffee drink, and potato fries.  _I don't know but I'm not actually prepared to tell him that…_

"What's wrong Kamijou? Your mind seemed to drift off," Sekiguchi, who was staring at him for some time, snapped him out of his lucid dreams.

"Ah sorry. About your question, I already planned to transfer before the end of May but I'll still have to complete some of my requirements here and I haven't chosen a school yet," Kamijou decided not to reveal yet that he'll attend Seirin.

"I see. Hey, since you're here, why don't I join you in the table?" Sekiguchi asked, "Do you have any companions with you?"

"Ah yes—oh, wait!" Kamijou remembered that he's with Index and Othinus.  _Maybe it will be alright if it's Index but how can I explain to him about Othinus' presence. Oh right, she's asleep in my pocket. I'll have to play this one right!_

"Join us then!" he gave off a wide grin, which Sekiguchi found it weird but decided to let it slide. The moment they had went upstairs to eat, Index saw them and began to question about the identity of the guy who is walking beside her partner.

"Touma! Who is that guy!?" Index scowled as she narrows her eyes towards Sekiguchi, who could only stare back, both amazed and confused at her nun robes and petite size.

"This is Sekiguchi Toru-san," Kamijou introduced the ash-blonde immediately to remove any signs of tension, "He's my training partner in the sport that I mentioned to you. Sekiguchi, she's Index Librorum Prohibitorum or you can just call her Index, for short."

_That's some strange name_ , Sekiguchi thought as he lays down his tray of food.

As they began to eat, Kamijou then looked outside the window, which revealed a panoramic view of a recovering Academy City. He smiled sadly.  _In just a few weeks, I'll be leaving this place with no regrets to face a new future._

"So…what will be your house in Tokyo like, Touma?" Index suddenly asked him as they are busy munching burgers.

"Uhm…it's just a typical modern Japanese house with figurines, sofa, a television, kitchen, and a two-bed room," Kamijou tried his best to describe a home which he only visited  _once_  while the incident involving Angel Fall was underway.  _I think that house has been repaired to what it should be_.

"You seemed to have your mind wandering off again, Kamijou," Sekiguchi suddenly interrupted his thoughts as his huge hands revealed his bitten burger, which shows how large he can take.

"What? Ah  _gomen_ ," Kamijou somehow looked like he was high that he forgot that Sekiguchi was even sitting beside him, "I was just thinking about what should I expect when I return to Tokyo."

"There's nothing much to expect," Sekiguchi shrugged, "The only difference between this and that place is the robots, phones, hi-tech weapons, scientific innovations, and some crazy stuff of Academy City. If anything, that so-called "thirty years advanced" is slightly exaggerated a bit, in my opinion."

"What are you doing here, then?" Kamijou was curious to know why an ordinary person from a school  _outside_  of this city doing business in this place.

"Nothing fancy. It just happened that there are a lot of basketball outlets in the main metropolis so some college friend suggested that I do some business here but apparently, only a few kids here is actually interested in basketball, counting yourself. I guess I'll have to go back to Tokyo as well," Sekiguchi explained, slightly disappointed, "By the way, I was wondering what Exper ability you could have developed if you are more than a Level 0."

Kamijou quickly shook his head, "Unfortunately, that seemed inapplicable to me. But I'm pretty happy and content in my life despite the fact that I'm only a Level 0."

"Good for you then," Sekiguchi replied, "After all, life is much simpler but slightly better outside rather than here. Well, I'm finished eating. Just catch up with me when you're done. The tournament's will start in 3 pm and be finished by 5 pm, not 7 so you don't have to worry about getting home so late." He then stood up and quickly left the area. Kamijou watched him walked briskly.  _Well, life here in Academy City had its own moments as well, you know._

"Touma! What tournament is he talking about!?"

Kamijou froze to see Index asking something which she should not know, "What is this tournament I'm hearing about? Huh!?"

"Index, it's nothing too sinful…" the spiky haired boy tried to soothe the nun, "Just, stay home and feed Othi…"

"I'm going too! I don't care what you say! I haven't been in a tournament before!" Index then began to throw tantrums.

"Index, they don't allow spectators your age," Kamijou then explained while giving an excuse, "Besides, it might bore you so easily so please don't be so…"

"But Touma! What if that event is only a pretense to fight off magicians!?" Index wouldn't hear any of her partner's explanations, "You can't just go off on your own. I have already dealt too much heartbreaks with your memory lost, your World War II engagement, and that sorcerer's magical tortures that he inflicted to you!"

"Index, magic has nothing to do with this," Kamijou, already starting to lose his patience, facepalmed, "Argh…fine…I'll at least explain it to you. Basically, I was invited last night by Sekiguchi to play in a five-on-five street basketball tournament which would be held outside the upper borders of District 13 which means that it would be held on the streets of Western Tokyo and that would mean a farther distance from our apartment. That's the damn reason why I don't want to bring you and Othinus along."

Index seemed to nod but suddenly, "Then, I'll still go with you!"

"But Index…" Kamijou wasn't' able to finish what he said as suddenly, Index leaped up and began to chomp on his head.

"OUCH! Such Misfortune!"

* * *

 

After treating his head with ointment, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus are now headed straight into the borders of District 13. Armed with a gate pass, a leather ball, and an extra pair of clothes, Kamijou was quite nervous as this would be his first time playing in a real basketball game.  _Talk about butterflies in my stomach, this is getting pretty put of hand._

After managing to get out of the walls, the scenery then changed into a typical, Japanese modern town with houses, mini-stores, regular schools, and playgrounds. After walking an extra mile, they managed to reach the designated place, which happened to be dotted with a lot of players and spectators.

"Wow! That's a lot of people! I never knew basketball could be this big in this country," Kamijou genuinely gasped as he saw rows and columns of basketball courts being filled with competing pickup teams, a few foreigners, speactators, and a lot of food stands.

"To—Touma, where are we?" Index, not being used to an environment outside of Academy City and the walls of a cathedral, and the English countryside, actually shivered as she hugs Sphynx.

"Yeah, human…where are we," Othinus, now awake, asked as she tried to open up the zipper of the duffel bag, where she is kept.

"Oh you're awake Othinus," Kamijou then peered in his bag, "Just to you know, we're not in Academy City so I would appreciate it if you keep quite for at least an hour in this bag."

"Ok but do try to give me some water," Othinus then returned to her sleep.

"Kamijou!"

The spiky haired boy turned at the source of the voice and was surprised to see Sekiguchi running towards him along with two other guys, "Kamijou, I'm glad you arrived earlier than what we agreed upon. By the way, this guy here is Kubota Masaya and this little runt here is Tanaka Tobio. We'll be playing together!"

"Hey there dude!" Kubota greeted, his black bangs covering almost his eyes. Tanaka simply gave off a timid smile.

"Okay but where is our fifth member?" Kamijou asked.

"Oh…Okusu Ryuji's not here yet, is it?" Sekiguchi scratched his head as he looked to Tanaka, who simply shrugged, "Well, he'll be here in time. Let's go get ready to warmup!" The three then ran towards the basketball court to sweat out.

As Kamijou was removing his orange short that revealed a white one, Index suddenly voiced out her concerns, "You can't just leave us here! Where are we staying then? What about our food? What about…"

"Just wait Index," Kamijou irritatingly said as he then walked to a nearby food stall to order something.  _I shouldn't have brought her here!_

"By the way, just sit in the bleachers in the sidelines of this court," Kamijou reminded the nun as they are waiting for the  _ten_ burgers to be ready.

* * *

 

"Prrrrt!"

The referee of the streetball match whistled the start of the match. Two teams then lined up. "Let the second tournament match between Team Green Dragons and Team Blue Waves begin!" the female announcer blared in the mic.

Ruckus and cheers followed the announcement as the sidelines is now packed with a lot of people.

"Man, this is quite nerve wracking!" Kamijou, who is wearing a black-and-green jersey, which he found surprising since the measurement is accurate, commented as he watched the whole crowd waved.

The ball was tipped between the Blue Waves center and Okusu, who was 190 cm tall. Unfortunately, the opponent got the first possession and so, the Greens decided to set up their defense. The Blue's point guard then made between-the-legs dribble and he dashed past Sekiguchi, who wasn't able to keep up with the speed. The guard then stopped and turned around and faded for the jump shot, earning their team the first score.

"Dammit!" Sekiguchi angrily seethed as he inbounds the ball. Meanwhile, Kamijou couldn't help but admire the move.  _That turnaround was simply but deadly. Hmmm…maybe I could do it too?_

He gets the ball and then began to dash towards the opponent's goal. Facing the guard who had score the first point, the spiky haired boy decided to apply what he learned from Sekiguchi's lessons last night and from the videos of And1. He then dribbled to the right and as his mark followed, he then made a hesitation dribble. Eyeing as if he is about to pass the ball to Kubota, who is waiting on the left corner, he suddenly made a quick switch by dribbling between-the-legs on his left and began to ran past the blue guard.

_So fast! I know it might sound ridiculous but his speed reminds me of that certain player from Touou Academy,_ the point guard, who just fallen in his knees, thought.

Despite the quick help from the defenders, Kamijou then made hesitated and suddenly, he swerved to his left and quickly dribbled past them.

"Not letting you!" the center then shouted as he jumps but to his surprise, Kamijou stopped and made a quick turnaround which both shocked and entertained the crowd.

_His body's almost parallel to the ground!_  The crowd miraculously thought at the same time.

Even before the center manage to fall back to the ground, Kamijou had already released his shot, earning himself a basket.

"I can't believe it!" Kubota shouted.

"So I was right all along," Sekiguchi narrowed his eyes.  _I know it sounds stupid but his raw speed and agility is there. It might not yet be on the level of those bastard kouhais but if he trains on it, he'll definitely reached their feet. Though there's one thing that's bothering me. That turnaround jumper. It's the same as the opposing guard had done, except that Kamijou's form was definitely better and well-executed. But still, I didn't even see him do it last night. Could it be…_

He was taken out of thoughts by Tanaka shouting, "Captain, they're on offense!"

All the Greens used a 3 – 2 defensive pattern, with Kamijou and Kubota in the front. As the opposing point guard moves, he then motioned a past to his left but as Kamijou reacted on instinct, his mark suddenly faked and dashed on the right side and as Kubota came in to help, the guard quickly stopped and made a step back, one-legged jumper. The score is now 4 – 2, in favor of the Blue team.

"That move reminds me of Dirk Nowitzki," Okusu whisperd to no one in particular as he wiped of his sweaty face. However, Kamijou seemed to having different thoughts.  _That move is amazing as well. Maybe…just maybe…I can also execute it…_

As Greens are in offense, Kamijou had the ball while eyeing Sekiguchi on his right and Kubota on his left. Giving a 'screen please' signal by tapping his scalp, Kamijou hesitated a dribble as Kubota came rushing in to free the spiky haired boy of his defender. However, the latter, for some reasons, had read this and quickly tried to avoid colliding with the raven but in a split second, Kamijou spun and made a back dribble before crossing to his right, shocking his mark who got entangled with Kubota for a bit.

Reacting on instinct, the center once again faced off with Kamijou but before he could move from his spot, the spiky haired boy quickly stopped and made a jaw-dropping one legged fadeaway, almost the same as the earlier made by the Blues but with a higher release. The score is now tied.

"Amazing! Who is that spiky haired dude!"

"I don't know. It's my first time seeing that guy. He might not be a regular here in the public courts."

"But still, he is skilled!"

Hearing these comments, Kamijou somehow felt flustered as he hears the sound of the whistle signaling a timeout. He then looked at his right hand and then touched his head to see all of these is real. He gasped.  _So it's all real, huh? But what's more amazing is, every basketball move that I see, I can execute them immediately. But how did I do that? I don't know. I really don't know. It's just as if I can learn any basketball skill by seeing it only once…_

"Good job, kid!" Sekiguchi slapped his back as they all went to the sidelines, "Hey, do you have some time after this game? It won't take a minute."

"Uh, why?" Kamijou asked.

"I do have something in mind when I saw you play in a real game for the first time," Sekiguchi replied as he then took out a pair of compact disc from his duffel bag, "I won't say anything much but after this match, I want you to take this home."

"Uh, what's this?" Kamijou asked as he eyes the first CD, which is marked with a cover entitled  _Teiko Middle School Progress Reports_. The other CD looks like a scouting report based on the tile it had.

"Well, the first CD, as you read it, is about the highlights and progress of the five, or rather, six members of the Generation of Miracles from middle school. If you want to be stronger, watching them could help you. And the second CD is the highlights of the GoM from last year's Winter Cup when they are all freshmen high school, about the same age as yours," Sekiguchi explained as he placed the CDs on Kamijou's waiting hands, "And I have a challenge for you. If you can execute everything that you watched from your opponents or better if it's from CDs like And1, I might consider giving you a treat."

"Sure," Kamijou, quite giddy that he grinned like he hasn't smiled in a century, accepted the challenge, "Just make sure you keep that promise!"

" _Baka_ …I don't break such promises," Sekiguchi chided the boy as they all went back inside the court though inwardly, he actually has another reason for this.  _I just want to see and confirm it if it's real. Because if it's real, then who knows? He might be on the same level as them._

* * *

 

The rest of the match was simply disastrous for the Blue team as Kamijou, after seeing their moves just once, began bring it back twice the power. But that's not the only thing he did. As the spiky haired boy had watched the And1 mixtapes from Friday night, he simply recreated them, sometimes even overlapping two moves into one. This resulted in Kamijou being too hard to guard, though some of his opposing marks hear him whisper something like "left…right…cross over here…spin…between the legs…" as he seems to imagine something.

The game ended in a rout, 100 – 62.

"Yosh!" Sekiguchi raised his hands in victory as he and his teammates go and celebrate, but Kamijou then cut in, "Hey, please treat us in those food stalls as you promised. I swear, I don't have any money left."

"Yeah, yeah!" the ash blonde replied as he fishes out a wallet.  _So it's safe to say that he got that same ability as that annoying blonde, at the very least._

While they were eating in a near Kebab stall, Sekiguchi then started speaking, "We'll have some light training tomorrow to assess your ability. But for now, try watching the CDs that I have sent to you. You might be shocked that guys your age are playing a higher gear of basketball."

"Is that so?" the spiky haired boy asked as he munches as piece of ground beef. Index, for her part, had ordered at least five rolls of Kebab, much to Sekiguchi's annoyance.

"That's all I can say, for now," Sekiguchi smirked as he wipes off his mouth with a handkerchief, "The rest would be up for you to know. And don't forget about training tomorrow, kid." With that, he already left.

Later that night, as Kamijou, Index, and Othinus are busy eating their supper, he kept remembering what Sekiguchi said about those supposed basketball geniuses playing a level at par with professional players in the NBA.  _They're supposed to be in the same age as me, right?_

He then eyed at the two CDs which were lying the platform besides the television. He then gobbled up his food consisting of fried rice, boiled chicken, and orange juice.

"Touma? Why are you eating so fast?" Index asked the boy, who was about to stand up.

"I need to do something quick so I ate fast," Kamijou excused himself as he puts his plates in the sink and quickly took out his laptop. He then sat on a separate table and once he had set the gadget, he quickly inserted the first CD.

* * *

 

To say he was amazed was an understatement.  _Shit! This guys are a like basketball gods! They're play's almost equal to those of professional NBA players and hardcore street ballers! I never knew there are Japanese guys who could move like this!_

He watched moves like a shot being casually thrown like a frisbee, a whole-court shot, crazy ankle breakers, whole-perimeter defense, and freestyle basketball. But two things stood out for the boy.

_Woah! Who's this blonde guy? He seems to be able to copy moves and attack them twice the power. Perhaps, I seemed to sense some familiarity here. Could it be because I also learn new techniques after seeing them once? I can't be sure yet. And what's with this guy…hey wait a sec…I didn't even notice him when I first played the video. Who is this pale guy?_

He had to rewind and repeat the video, even playing it backwards so that he can finally view of the pale guy, whom he immediately suspects is the Phantom Sixth Man that Sekiguchi's talking about.

_What's with this? He looks like a ghost! But still, those passes…I have never seen such strong throws before. It looks like that Biri Biri's railgun. And he looks as if he's magically teleporting the ball!_

He then smiled.

_Looks like this year's gonna be the first time I'll be lucky!_


	2. Awakened Ability

It was a new Monday morning. In a certain high school, a lot of students are excitedly talking about the prospect of joining different clubs, especially sports organizations like the football club, lawn tennis squad, the swimming club, the martial arts team, the baseball and softball teams, and finally, the volleyball club.

"So what club do you plan to join?" Tsuchimikado, in his usual glasses, asked the lolicon sergeant Aogami about what sports will he join in.

"Hmmm…let's join the tennis squad. With the number of ladies donning very short dress there, we might as well have a higher chance of getting a beautiful chic there, right, Kami-yan?" Aogami then glanced at the seemingly uninterested spiky haired boy, who is too be busy rolling a basketball, which he brought along, in his hand.

"Huh? What? Oh…I guess that suits you," Kamijou, who responded as if just waking up, spoke with a clear sign of disinterest as he continued to fiddle the ball.

"It seems our own Kami-yan have other plans. Maybe he'll use it as an excuse for hogging more girls into the dreaded Kami-yan Disease…" Tsuchimikado guessed wrongly.

"Shut up, will you? I'm not into those things and that disease doesn't exist," the Imagine Breaker user, slightly annoyed, barked.

"Whatever ya say, nya," Aogami gave off a wide grin, "But for the past thirty minutes, I've noticed that you've kept fiddling that basketball into your hands. There's no basketball club here, just so you know."

"I know that," Kamijou replied as he stopped rolling the ball, "It's just that, I have found a new hobby for basketball so I'm somewhat interested in that sport."  _Thought that's half the truth._

_Bam!_

The whole class stopped bickering at one another as they immediately saw Fukiyose, who is surprisingly wearing a lawn tennis skirt, entered with her usual ferociousness. Himegami, who is behind her, is wearing the usual physical training jogging pants.

"Listen everyone!" her voice echoed inside the classroom, "Today we will only be until twelve in he noon so everyone can attend in the tryouts. Oh and Kamijou?"

The mentioned boy, despite his fear of the Iron Wall Girl, slightly raised his head slower than usual, indicating that he's really not interested in what Fukiyose was about to say, "Hnn? What is that?"

"Don't "hnn" me!" Fukiyose scowled as she walks towards the boy, who proceeded to roll the ball in his hands again, "What club do you plan to join?"

"Eh? I'm not really interested in joining one," Kamijou sighed as he puts down the Spalding to face the Forehead Deluxe.  _And I'm sorry to say this but I'm headed to a new school anyway._

" _Taku_ …I should have expected this stupid reaction of yours, Kamijou," Fukiyose facepalms, "Fine, if you're going home early, just make sure to clean this room by yourself."

"Okay—huh!? Why am I cleaning it alone? Don't I have any help from my classmates!?" the spiky haired boy shrieked as he drops his jaw.

" _Baka_! Everyone's going to try out in every different sports organizations except you, Kamijou! What will you do, huh!? Find another girl to make her cry?" Fukiyose stabbed her finger into the poor boy's forehead.

"W-What!? It's not like that, Fukiyose-sama!" Kamijou defended himself.

" _Ara, ara…_ look at this two! Such a sweet couple!" Tsuchimikado, who was busy watching the two fuss and fight, butted in into their argument.

"It's a secret love quarrel!" Aogami also joined in.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!" both Kamijou and Fukiyose shouted at the same time, with the latter blushing so heavily. No longer able to control her emotions, she decided to do one thing.

She immediately stood up and beat the three boys out of their senses.

* * *

"Such misfortune," Kamijou sighed as he was walking home from school. He was nursing a slight bleed in his lips that was on the receiving end of Fukiyose's fists but despite his injury, he still ended up cleaning the room by himself while the others ran towards their clubs.  _She sure is a monster hidden beneath a pretty face_.

He yawned when coincidentally, he past by a deserted street basketball court.  _He flinched. This was the same basketball court where I first met Sekiguchi._

He checked his phone. It showed that it was quarter to 1 pm. He then took out his Spalding basketball.  _It's still early, huh? Well, it won't hurt if I play for a little while._

He then removed his uniform, which revealed his orange shirt and a pair of basketball shorts which he used as a substitute for boxers. He then took out a pair of Kobe 6 "Orange County" whose color way matched his shirt very well. He bought those pair of shoes yesterday when he had a one-on-one session with Sekiguchi.

As he dribbled the ball in the center circle, he then remembered the CDs that he viewed Saturday night and what he learned and heard from his makeshift mentor yesterday.

_**Yesterday** _

"Sorry, kid! I won't let go of you so easily!" Sekiguchi roared but with a smile planted in his face as he kept Kamijou from penetrating, though the spiky haired boy was unperturbed by this. It may not look very obvious but deep inside his head, he was actually trying to copy the moves of that tanned man than he saw on the CD Saturday night.

 _Between the legs dribble…alternate leg switch…dribble left and right…_  Kamijou mumbled to himself as he kept a distance against his mentor.

"What kid? Is something wro…" the ash blonde wasn't able to finish his words as suddenly, his mark disappeared as he realized that Kamijou finally passed him. Not giving up, he chased the smaller boy and extended his right arms but his opponent cut back, spun to his right with quick agility, and immediately accelerated as quick as lightning.

 _So fast!_ Sekiguchi thought as he watches the spiky haired boy make a layup.

"Sorry. I was still sloppy on that one," Kamijou then spoke as he gets another shot for possession. "What are you being so apologetic about, kid?" Sekiguchi sneered, "You did great but I promise you, you won't be able to advance farther than this!"

He then pressured Kamijou, limiting the latter into dribbling. But once again, the spiky haired boy thought of something.  _I don't know if I could do this! No! If I kept thinking negative thoughts, I won't be able to copy his move. I know I can do this!_

He then pulled back to keep out from his defender's reach. Inhaling and exhaling, he n=began to restart his offense.  _Dribble…fake pass…grab it…dash forward._

"What's this?" Sekiguchi wondered as he saw Kamijou charging in. Suddenly, he then released the ball to his left side.  _Is he stupid? What's he doing?_ He was baffled at what he did but nevertheless, he reached out his hand to try to grab the ball but suddenly, Kamijou quickly got it back and dashed in.

 _Dammit! That was a change of pace!_ Sekiguchi angrily thought as he chases the fast-breaking boy. But when he caught up, Kamijou dribbled between his legs as if he's about to go to the right direction but in an instant Sekiguchi reacted, he grabbed the ball with his left hand and turned 180 degrees to his right.  _Shit!_ The ash blonde, despite reacting late, was able to stall the spiky haired boy's offense but when he did, Kamijou leaped up and did the unthinkable.

 _Are you fucking kidding me! A formless shot! Same as the ace…_ Sekiguchi could only watched as the boy released the ball in the most unorthodox way. The ball then cut into the air like a laser before finally contacting the ring. The leather rattled on and off the hoop before…

Failing to land inside the metal ring.

"Damn! That was close! So it's not perfect yet, huh?" Kamijou sighed as he picks up the ball. But for Sekiguchi, he could only stare.  _It's true that it's not yet perfect but if he practiced it, there's no doubt that he could do it equally!_

"Kamijou!" Sekiguchi then thundered, "We can stop right now!"

"Eh why?" the boy responded with surprise.

"There's something that I need to talk about now," the ash blonde.

Once they head to the sidelines, the latter then began to ask, "Kid, how did you learn the basic moves so easily?"

"Well…" the Imagine Breaker user wasn't sure on how to exactly answer, "To be accurate, the first time a watch a basketball video, I felt like I could do it so I went outside and practiced the basics and when I see a basketball move being done, I can execute it in the crudest way."

"I see," Sekiguchi nodded.  _So he really has the same ability as that idiotic blonde_ , "Very well, then. I can tell that you'll have no problems in learning the basic and advanced techniques in basketball. But I'll still have to correct some forms and patterns in your playing style." He then raised his head, "But if you feel like deviating from what you learn, I won't stop you as long as your shots go in and you have the fundamentals in passing, shooting, and dribbling seeped into your bones. Now, let's get started!"

_**Present** _

"He sure is a slave driver," Kamijou muttered to himself as he began to shoot normal layups while bouncing the ball into a nearby pole to make it look as if he's receiving a pass. And as he shot the ball, he then saw himself facing the other side of the basketball ring, with the ball in his hands. Suddenly, he remembered that full-court shot that the guy he dubbed 'The Carrot Megane' did. He then gripped the ball tighter in his hands.  _Maybe…just maybe…I could do that one as well!_

He then entered his shooting motion, and with an increased power in his right hand arms, and muscles, he then released the ball with a high arch that seemed to reached the sky. He then watched as the ball began to fall down.  _As long as it would hit the ring, then I'm fine with that. There's no way an ordinary guy like me could—_

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the ball perfectly go inside the ring. It did rattle for a split second before finding its bottom.

 _What the!? So I made it as well, huh!? Wait…this must be a dream!_ He then touched his head with his right hand but when nothing happened, he knew it can't be a dream.

"That was a nice shot, Kamijou…"

"Oh thanks—huh!? Wait a sec! You're here, Kumokawa-senpai!?" He then turned his attention to a familiar girl with shoulder-length black hair, fringe tied back, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom. It was none other than Kumokawa Seria.

"Oh? And here I thought you're going to greet me with a hello," the now-incoming college freshman dubbed the Beauty Senpai, walked towards the boy, who was too stunned to move, "Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself? I think today is the time where your classmates began to find sports clubs. So why are you here playing basketball alone?" she then smiled for a bit before continuing, "I know, maybe you're trying to find a varsity team outside this school. Basketball's not really that big in this place, much less in our school."

Kamijou was surprised.  _Dammit! She had an idea of my secret plan._

"Did I hit the bullseye?" Kumokawa mockingly smiled as he walks closer to Kamijou, who was contemplating something on his head.

Feeling that he had no choice, Kamijou came up clean, "Actually, you're right. So I plan to go out of this city to join a varsity team and I have a selected a school to transfer to. The name is Seirin High School."

"Seirin?" the beauty senpai stroke her chin, "I never heard of that school but I'm pretty sure you'll do good. Besides, I plan to study outside Academy City as well so I might be able to watch your games."

"Wait? You aren't enrolled yet?" Kamijou raised her eyebrows. The response was a simple "Not Yet".

"All right," Kamijou sighed as he then dribbled and made a jump shot, "Please, can I ask a favor? Don't tell this to everyone. This is our little secret."

"I promise," Kumokawa smiled as she eyes the boy's attire, "So you do have a plan to take on the Generation of Miracles?"

"What? You know them?" Kamijou curiously inquired.

"They're famous outside Academy City," the girl explained, "Not that I know much since I don't really watch basketball but from what I have read, they're someone their contemporary middle school basketball players wouldn't dare to challenge during their three-year domination in Teiko Middle High."

She then gave a tap to Kamijou's shoulder before leaving, "Well, best luck to you, Kamijou-kun! I do hope I can watch some of you and Seirin's games."

As he watched his senpai leave, he was basically shaken from what he heard.  _I know they're powerful from a stranger's perspective but really, no one dared to stand up before them?_

* * *

"I'm surprised that you went home so early, Touma," Index, who was busy watching television, noticed her partner enter the door.

"The school's too busy with sports club try outs and I'm not interested to join one," Kamijou answered as he puts down the pack of pudding that he bought, "Besides, it's pointless for me because we're going to leave this place anyway."

"Yay! Pudding!" Index squealed as Kamijou brings out a plastic cup of coffee pudding that he lays in the table.

"So you're home human. I want my share, too," Othinus, who was busy running away from Sphynx before finally able to hide in her doll house, squeaked at the sight of the large dessert in front of her.

"Wait! Before you eat that, let me cook some lunch first," Kamijou interrupted their cravings as he put on his apron.

"But Touma! I want to eat the pudding already!" the silver-haired nun stomped her food in anger as she watched Kamijou stuff the desserts in the refrigerator.

"No, Index and I mean it—ouch!" Kamijou was suddenly attacked by both the nun and the magic god as they are think that the spiky haired boy was depraving them their sweets.

"AAAAH! Such misfortune!"

* * *

"What are you doing, Izuki?" Hyuga spots the eagle-eyed point guard and vice-captain of the Seirin team thinking deeply as they took another round of water break. Their coach isn't in the great mood right now so she vented her anger towards the team by quadrupling everyone's training menu.

"I just felt like I need a good successor in my position before we graduate," Izuki explained, "As much as I hate to admit it, our point guard position isn't stable. Furihata can be a good substitute in some parts of the matches but honestly, I don't think he had the skill set and the mental toughness to even start the game. If anything, I wish I could convert Kuroko into a temporary point guard until we can recruit a true floor general."

"You do know Kuroko's skill set is different?" Hyuga sighed as he watches the phantom and tiger duo discuss something on the other side of the court, "We're lucky enough we were able to get at least three new recruits so they'll have their baptism tomorrow. But only two of them is decent enough. One of them is this Kuroko-like guy named Asahina Daigo and he seemed to play the same position as that Bakagami. The other one's a center named Yagi Yuta. He's like an inch taller than Kiyoshi but his skill is still lacking. And the third guy who's supposed to be a shooting guard like me isn't even a threat from the three-point line…"

"Hyuga!" Koganei Shinji, the cat face and his best friend, the unsung Mitobe Rinnosuke suddenly showed up and showed up with a bundle of papers.

"You can't believe this!" Koganei cried in jubilation as she shoves the papers into the captain's face, "We just accepted 36 new applicants—"

"Koga!" Hyuga yelled as he slaps the papers back into the cat face's hands, "At least, stop pushing those papers on my face,  _bakayarou_! You'll break my glasses!"

He then grabbed the documents and began scanning them one by one. As he further reads, his face began to show signs that he wasn't actually that pleased at what he read.

"This guy said he joined because he wants to get his crush's attention. This other idiot said he joined because he thinks it's fun. This one…Ahhhhh! I'm getting headaches by just reading all their reasons for joining," the captain shouted as he seemed to enter clutch mode, "And most of them wants to play either the shooting guard or small forward. Are they trying to undermine me!?"

"But nevertheless, let's accept them in," Izuki tried to calm the captain down, "And no point guard? Seriously? That's some strange problem."

Mitobe could only make a facial expression.

As the seniors, sans Tsuchida who is down with fever, continued talking with one another, Kuroko and Kagami are busy talking about how their team's progress is going and their chances to finally take both the Interhigh and Winter Cup.

"I won but I still got to get back at that Ahomine for our worst lost last year!" Kagami declared as he gulps his bottle of Gatorade.

"I agree with you but it will be harder this time with Aomine-kun and the rest of our old Teiko team finally taking their practice seriously. And please, Kagami-kun, keep it down. You might end up getting involved in a physical scuffle," the tealnette was compelled to remind him, "By the way, is it just me or did Asahina-kun gave you the stink eye a while back?"

"Oh…that brat? He just hates me," the red head responded as he watched the mentioned freshman from afar busy talking with some of his fellow rookies, "But I guess it can't be helped. We play the same position after all. Oh, I heard from Izuki-senpai that we're seriously lacking an effective point guard. Does that mean that Furihata isn't enough?"

"That's very  _obvious_ ," Kuroko, despite his gentleness, emphasized the latter word as if telling his current light that he's too idiot to even notice, "Furihata-kun's not mentally ready yet to take a more active role and his brief faceoff with Akashi-kun just proves that. What we need is a point guard that could take on the likes of Akashi-kun and Takao-kun."

"So a guard with an eye like Izuki-senpai, Takao, and that bastard Akashi?" Kagami didn't miss his chance cursing the former point guard and captain of the Generation of Miracles, "And the power of Kise's former captain Kasamatsu? Sounds like very close to impossible to me."

"Seems so but I do hope that someone shows up who is more than willing to take the challenge and succeed Izuki-senpai as the starting point guard," Kuroko made a wish as he finally finishes his bottle.

At this point, the trio of Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda had entered the gym. Even though their skill set's pretty much the same as last year, they have shown to be a bit more mature and not timid-like with Kagami.

"Yo, Kagami! Kuroko!" Kawahara shouted, startling the three, "Has anyone of you finished the Mathematics homework that involves the use of iteration?"

"Huh!? What!? Seriously?" Kagami's eyes widened in horror as his grades was abysmal to begin with, especially with his math subject, "When did he gave that homework?"

"He gave it when your busy sleeping, Kagami-kun," Kuroko was ready to facepalm, "I think he already gave it when it was Friday morning."

"Shit! Hey, can you all lend me your—"

"BAKAGAMII!"

Everyone in the gym froze as they hear their coach Aida Riko shout in the top of her lungs, "Where is that stupid Kagami? Hey you!"

" _H-Hai, kan-taku?_ " Kagami was shivering as he watched his coach crack her knuckled.

"Tanizaki-sensei said that you're busy sleeping in your math class!" she roared as she began to hit Kagami with her slapping fan, "One more case and your training's going to be multiplied tenfold!"

"Eeeekh!" Kagami shrieked unmanly.

* * *

It was already night time and Kamijou was already preparing to sleep in the bath tub. This day was particularly bad, especially during the lunch time when he was bitten by both Index and Othinus when he stored the coffee puddings into the refrigerator. And as usual, his rotten luck had struck again, such as Tsuchimikado accidentally (or intentionally) turning off their transformer while busy using the electricity for cooking, his Kobe 9 shoes were ruined by Sphynx so he had to buy another one to ensure that his Kobe 6 won't be overused. And when he did manage to buy his pair, he then met his teacher Yomikawa Aiho in the Seventh Mist and by some accident, he groped her sensei's bosom. Of course, the Anti Skill lieutenant got enraged at this and he chased the hapless boy throughout District 7. While they were running, he accidentaly bumped into the tail of a German Shepperd and as a result, he had to run away from an angry Yomikawa and a rampaging dog. Fortunately, he managed to hide into a dark alley and wait before his pursuers had disappeared.

 _Such misfortune!_  Kamijou thought as he prepared himself to sleep.  _I do hope my luck doesn't become contagious when I transfer schools._

Suddenly, as he was about to sleep, he suddenly felt a burning sensation coming from his right hand.  _What's this? It seemed like my right hand is being barbequed by the dragons inside my hand._

The feeling suddenly became more severe and immediately, he began to scream in pain. Index, who was peacefully sleeping, suddenly was woken up by his cry and began to scramble to her feet, only to find her partner being in the floor struggling against what it seemed like an internal pain.

"Touma!" Index knelt into her partner as she began to find any cure from her 103, 000 grimoires, "Touma! Can you hear me!? Touma!"

The boy could only winced in pain as he suddenly began to hold and scratch his eyes, "My eyes! Shit! They're being burned! Wahhhh!"

"Huh!? Touma!?" Index can only watch as she can't find any particular cure in her grimoirse. Plus, she had no idea what was happening to him.  _His eyes are burning? But Touma, nothing out of the ordinary is happening at the moment_.

Suddenly, the boy then stopped screaming as he then stood up, sitting, "Hah…hah…hah…that was painful. Index, did something happen?"

"No. If anything, I was worried about you," Index explained.

"Man, that feeling was painful!" Kamijou exclaimed as he touched his eyes, "I don't know how to explain it but for some reason, that burning-like feeling started in my right hand and it ended up streaming thought my veins into my eyes…argh, let's just sleep! At least, nothing bad happened."

As Index goes back to the bed, the spiky haired boy could only sigh in relief.

* * *

The next day, it was another half day as the whole school is preparing for another round of club recruitment day, this time with the student organizations such as photography, theatre, mountaineering, etc. laying out their tabled in the school entrance to attract interested students.

"Man! I managed to enjoy the lawn tennis tryouts and I have found a couple of cute girls who can satisfy my taste!" Aogami happily said as he, Kamijou, and Tsuchimikado are busy walking around the recruitment center to look out for some interesting organizations, although the one with the black hair is obviously not interested like yesterday and is busy rolling his Spalding basketball again.

"You said it, Aogami! Hey, Kami-yan! You're really not interested in joining any clubs?" the blonde asked as he watched Kamijou fiddling with his basketball.

"They're not really appealing to me," the Imagine Breaker lied, "I'd rather stay at home and sleep all day rather than to commit myself in a club that might only get affected by my luck."

"I see," Tsuchimikado nodded, "Well, it's better that way since we don't want that Kami-yan Disease spreading into the other beautiful girls of the clubs."

Deciding not to argue any further, Kamijou only sighed in annoyance as they continued walking around the clubs which are now filled with people.

"Hey, look over there!" Aogami points to a particular club, "Isn't that Sasaki of the modelling club? Let's join there!"

"Yeah! Hey, Kami-yan, won't you really give it a try?" Tsuchimikado asked one more time as they prepare to get applicant papers.

"Just go ahead, guys. I'll wait you all here," Kamijou flashed a small smile as he began to dribble the ball.

"All right. If you say so, nya," the esper-magician hybrid replied as the two then raced off into the recruiting table. As they began to take their pictures as part of the process, Kamijou could only imagine what will be his life in Seirin be like.  _So would the clubs there be like here? And what kind of coach would I encounter? The terror or the gentle one?_

"Kamijou!"

The spiky haired boy could only freeze as he recognized the cold, dry voice that called to him. He then turned his head to see Fukiyose, who is wearing her trademark jersey jacket, glaring at him as she places her hands in her hips.

"Compared to those fellow two idiot friends of yours, you're pretty lazy at this point," she growled as out of the blue, she tried to snatch the Spalding basketball that Kamijou was dribbling but fortunately, he dribbled it backwards and threw it up in the air, grabbing it back while it was still airborne.

"Fu-Fukiyose…" he stammered as he found herself staring into her brown eyes that is burning with fury, "I'm not really into those clubs so I chose to wait them here…"

"Yeah right," the busty girl slams her right hand into her forehead, "First, you didn't even try to join the sports clubs and now, you're being too lazy too even try the most insignificant club here? Don't you plan to stop blaming that false bad luck and start trying to improve your life?"

"Well…"

"Hey, don't dare treat Kamijou-kun like that!"

The two were interrupted by someone whom the spiky haired boy actually had a talk just yesterday.

"Kumokawa-senpai!" the two erupted simultaneously as they watch the alumna walk towards them, specifically the spiky-haired boy.

"Kamijou-kun," she winked at him, "I see that you're really serious about that thing. Well, I came here to visit and I just happen to see you with this cheap imitation running her mouth to you."

"What did you say!?" Fukiyose didn't appreciate Kumokawa's comment about her as the latter only smiled at the Forehead Deluxe.

"Nothing," Kumokawa teased as he then faced Kamijou, "It's will be such a sight and pleasure to see you play in Seirin High School. I plan to purchase every basketball ticket for the Interhigh and Winter Cup."

"Well, sure—huh!? Hey!" Kamijou cried when he realized what their senpai had just said.  _Didn't I make you promise not to say anything!?_

"Huh!? What's that, Kumokawa…senpai?" Fukiyose, who caught snippets of what the beauty senpai said, was now suspicious, "What does she mean, Kamijou!?"

"Uh…well…" now the boy is now mentally panicking, trying to search any believable excuse, "It's just that…"

As if on cue, Kumokawa then grabbed his arm, "Not to be rude but I need to talk to this boy personally," and without warning, she grabbed him and they ran away from the busty girl.

"H-Hey!" Fukiyose raged as she watched them disappear.

* * *

"That was a dangerous stunt!" Kamijou exclaimed as she and Kumokawa was panting for fresh air after running away into a secluded area of the school, "Besides, why the hell did you said that to Fukiyose!?"

"I'm sorry Kamijou-kun. I simply got carried away," Kumokawa chuckled as she gives Kamijou her extra water bottle, "But really, if I have the chance, I'll come in every game that you'll play."

"I can't be sure on that," the boy said cautiously, "I will be just a new recruit by then and besides, there'll be others too who might be pretty skilled so I might get garbage minutes…huh?"

"What? What is it?" Kumokawa looked into him with a weird expression.

 _My eyes are starting to have another viewpoint!_  He exclaimed as suddenly, he found his own eyesight suddenly shifting mentally from Kumokawa into the whole place.  _Wha-What's this!? It's like I'm standing in a belvedere! I can see the whole school campus from bird's eye view! Li-Like a Falcon? I can't believe it! It looks cool!_

Suddenly, he was stunned to see a person from his high point of view closing in on their location.  _Shimatta! That looks like Fukiyose! We need to hide!_

"Huh!? What the…" Kumokawa wasn't able to say anything as he was grabbed by the younger teen into a more hidden room. At first, she was quite confused at the actions of the former but then, when she heard a familiar voice shouting, she then understood why.

"Dammit! I swear I heard that voice of that Kamijou here!" Fukiyose angrily noted as she crushes a paper cup of energy drink into her hands, "I was just about to offer him my sports drink to try to cure him of his anemia." She then sighed, pouted and softened her voice, "I guess I'll just beat his ass when we see each other in class tomorrow."

Once she was gone, Kamijou chuckled as she leads out Kumokawa from their hiding place, "Man! That was close, hehehe!" But for the senpai, she was baffled.  _How was he able to see Fukiyose coming when she was out of our vision and she's in our blindsides? Did he hear her footsteps? I don't know. If that's the case, then I should have heard it as well but…_

"Kamijou," Kumokawa then asked the boy with a serious face, "Do you have any other abilities aside from your right hand?"

"Wait…how did you know that?" Kamijou was surprised to hear other people talk about his mysterious Imagine Breaker but seeing the seriousness of his upperclassman's face, he felt compelled to confess what happened last night, "Hnn…how did I see Fukiyose? Well…it's kinda hard to explain but I felt like the power that resides in my right hand extended up to the point where it messes up my eyesight with another line of sight. Basically, it's having the eyes of a falcon or eagle wherein I can see everything from above."

"I…I see," Kumokawa could only gaze in awe of hearing her  _kouhai's_ newfound ability.  _An Eye that can see everything from above? How amazing!_

"I'm lucky this time that we avoided Fukiyose or else…" suddenly, he stopped talking when a thought just struck him.  _Now that I remember it, I watched the point guard of the Generation of Miracles move and Sekiguchi mentioned that he can "see" everything. Are his eyes the same as mine? I'll have to find out!_

"Sorry to be rude but I got to go!" Kamijou excused himself, "I just thought of something so I need to see someone!" He then ran ahead.

"Good luck then, Kamijou-kun!" Kumokawa waved her hands in good bye.

* * *

Having a new set of eyes which he dubbed "Falcon Eyes" proved to be somewhat useful for the spiky haired boy, though it didn't mean he'll not encounter bad luck. In his haste, he slipped into a puddle of mud, got his folding phone cracked, and almost got bitten by the same dog that chased him yesterday. His Falcon Eyes though helped him choose the best shortcut routes and most of all, he managed to avoid the still-terrifying Misaka Mikoto, who happened to walk nearby with her loyal teleporting  _kouhai_  Shirai Kuroko.

Reaching his apartment, he was already panting for air when he opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of Index and Othinus already chomping down the cooked tacos while Sphynx is busy drinking its cow milk. Kamijou could only smile.  _Is Index influencing Othinus's appetite?_

"You're early again, Touma," Index raised her eyes as she notices her partner come inside, "And what happened to your shirt?"

"I slipped into another muddy path again," Kamijou explained hurriedly as he removes his soiled clothes and quickly entered the bathtub to clean himself.  _Shit! I do smell horrible!_  As he takes a bath, he kept remembering that certain red head from the Generation of Miracles.  _He looks so intimidating. The way he moves, it's just like he's telling to get out of the way or face the wrath. I don't know. I just feel it like that._

After he finished showering, he then put on his basketball attire and his newly-bought Kobe 4 "China" while grabbing his duffel bag and ball. "Where are you going again, Touma? You seemed to be in a hurry…" Index asked, now quite worried that this might be another case of a secret one-man army battle against formidable magic gods and sorcerers.

As if reading what's in Index's mind, Kamijou brushed it off, "I don't need to wear any of these shoes it it's a magic god being involved in the first place so there's nothing to worry about. Also, do try to sweep the floor because it's so dusty. I'll just order something from Macronall Hamburger for some light snack and get something from Julian. See ya, Index!" He exited the door.

"Okay, Touma! Bye bye!" Index waved her hands as she watched her partner ran off as fast.

Running into a familiar place, the spiky haired boy found his direction leading to the Seventh Mist, where Sekiguchi is still working at this point.  _I know it would be rude but I just needed to confirm something before we leave this city._

He quickly found the outlet of the ash blonde, which is visible from the outside. Slowing down, he noticed that it's deserted as usual so he'll barely have any hard time dealing with some customer. Entering in, he noticed Sekiguchi reading some kind of a pamphlet.

"Sekiguchi!" he called the attention of the ash blonde, who was startled by his arrival and had to put down what he's reading. "Ka-Kamijou! What made you go here? Tournament's going to start only in the afternoon and our training's every afternoon and weekend. What made you go here? And at an earlier time at 2 pm?"

"I just need to ask something," the spiky haired boy was straightforward, "You mentioned last Sunday night that the point guard of the  _Kiseki no Sedai_  had the ability to nullify everything, offense or defense. Does he have some kind of extra eye that allows him to see everything on court?"

This question caught Sekiguchi off-guard.  _How the hell did he guessed it so correctly? Is he some kind of a genius? Or did he simply had a hunch on it?_

"Why are you asking it, kid?" the ash blonde smirked, "Didn't I tell you that the rests is up to you…"

"I know that," Kamijou butted in, "But something happened so I just wanted to confirm it. If anything, can you observe it later in the streetball match?"

This yet surprised Sekiguchi again.  _What does he want to happen? Is he saying that he had the same kind of ability as his? It can't be. That's too ridiculous. But seeing this lad's serious face, I don't think it's bad if I'll try to consider his suggestion._

"Alright kid. If that's what you want, then let's talk to out other teammates about this," the ash blonde conceded as he fishes out his phone.

* * *

Himegami Aisa was already walking towards District 13, dazing off. It was a very exhausting day for the Gemstone whose ability I called Deep Blood. She was coerced by Fukiyose and some classmates to join the modelling club but ended up avoiding it after seeing Tsuchimikado and Aogami basically watching every girl in their bikinis. It wasn't until Fukiyose beat them up and was shouting words such as "Where is your other stupid trio, huh!?" and "Where the hell could that Kamijou be?" that she realized that she didn't even notice the presence of the spiky haired boy, whose life she compared to a dating sim.  _He didn't even join any club, since yesterday. What is he planning to do?_

As if answering her thoughts, she suddenly caught the image of the boy he's looking for some 50 feet form her distance. Quickly hiding into the nearby bushes, she noticed him being with a taller male with a somewhat blonde hair.  _He's wearing some kind of attire which is normally used in basketball. Is he playing that sport?_

With curiosity getting the best out of her, she decided to follow the duo, who seemed to be arguing something like "seriously, you think you can challenge the Generation of Miracles", "I won't know until I try", "Well, you're ability's more like that of the stupid blonde who's so annoying that I if mere looks can kill, he would have been dead a hundred times", "Was that supposed to be an indirect compliment?", "Hell if I know, but if you don't measure up against them, you might end up being like those Uncrowned Kings", "Huh? Uncrowned Kings? Who the hell are they? Some kind of exiled royalty?", "You really are stupid, to be honest", "What? Like hell if I know!"

 _Generation of Miracles? Uncrowned Kings? Stupid Blonde? What the hell are those? Some kind of hidden enemies that Kamijou-kun is fighting?_  Himegami was having a hard time decrypting the conversation she's hearing. Tailing them, she noticed the two get out of the walls (which would mean crossing the borders between Academy City and the rest of Tokyo). She bit her lip as she searches her bag for her own gate pass, which she fortunately had brought along. Showing her pass to the sentry, she quickly walked briskly without running as to avoid being detected by the two. She then realized she is now surrounded by the typical Japanese scenery. While not really different from Academy City, it's actually more peaceful, cleaner, and dotted by many houses and mini-stores. She spotted the two then enter a public area, which happened to be filled with a lot of people with basketball equipment similar to the Imagine Breaker user.  _So he's joining a tournament here, huh?_

As she thought aloud, she felt hungry so she was forced to buy some food in the nearby stalls. Unfortunately for her, the line was so long so she really had to wait. After buying, she hurried herself into one of the remaining seats available in the sidelines and as she eats a piece of barbeque, the announcer had proclaimed the start of the game. And the lined-up teams were what caught Himegami's attention.  _That's Kamijou-kun over there!_ He spotted the boy with the same black-and-green jersey as his teammates.

And when the ball was tipped off, Himegami was amazed on how Kamijou dashed past his defenders.  _His speed and agility are so out-of-this-world! I never knew he could play so good as this. Can someone in our class even challenge him on basketball? Wait, I didn't know this the first time I met him at Macronall. In fact, I don't know if any of our classmates knows this. Does Seiri knows this?_

* * *

"What!?" the opposing team can barely react when they saw Kamijou replicating his own version of the teardrop, the basketball move done by "floating" a ball into the air until it lands into a hoop. Just some seconds ago, the opposing team scored their first point by doing the same move.

 _Thanks for the small demonstration._ Kamijou can't help but mock them inwardly.

The opposing floor general had the ball, with the spiky haired boy marking him. Feeling annoyed by the fact that his move is copied, the guard then tried to shake off the Imagine Breaker but to no avail. Seeing the situation getting tense, a big man tried to screen out Kamijou to free his own teammate. At this point, he didn't see the smirk in the raven's face.

As the guard tried to move around the screen, Kamijou did what shocked the two.

He spun around and by doing so, he was able to avoid colliding with the screen and managing to stich with his mark.

"What the fuck!?" the guard, in his shock, stalled his offense and by doing so, he only gave his defender an easier way to snatch the ball. Kamijou did just that.

Slapping the ball away, the raven grabbed it and began to go on a fast break.

"Shit! The offense turned it over! Chase him!" their guard shouted as everyone rushed back to where the offense is now headed. A certain center, who is surprisingly fast for his weight, managed to tail the spiky haired boy and as he motioned for a layup, he jumped higher to block the shot.

The layup never came, to his astonishment.

Instead, as he was in the state of jumping, Kamijou postponed his attack and decided to pass it backwards, with the ball ending in the hands of Okusu, who dunks it with force. Their lead was increased into double figures.

 _W-What was that!?_ Sekiguchi, who opted not to play to see what his protégé is talking about, was shocked to see Kamijou being able to pass on his blind spot.  _Unless he had an extra eye, he can't simply sense that screen and block coming! Or maybe that's what he wants me to know?_ He though out aloud as the whistle of the referee signified the calling of a timeout.

In the crowd, Himegami can't believe what she just saw.  _All I know is that Kamijou-kun had a strange hand but to see him avoid that one, I don't think he had a single skill._

After deciding to sit out for the remainder of the game, Kamijou and Sekiguchi watched their teammates finish off their smaller opponents by imposing their heights in the shaded area, ending the game with a 52 – 40 victory. As everyone gathered in jubilation, Sekiguchi can't help but ask, "Oi, kid! Do you have an extra eye?"

The younger male blinked before replying, "That's what I want to say all along. I just think you won't believe me so I thought by demonstrating it in an actual game, I would be making more sense."

The ash blonde couldn't believe it.  _So he had a mental eye that after all, huh? I can't say if it's enough to challenge the eye of that red head brat but surely, it will give him leverage in any match that he plays._

"Hnn. I believe you kid," Sekiguchi finally admitted as he and the young bay then separate from their teammates to walk into their own path. Not far from their location, Himegami also stood up and went on her way, thought she decided to wait a certain pair of black and blonde to go back first in the walled border before she herself follows.

* * *

"Touma!" Index greets her partner, who is carrying a paper bag full of fries, roasted chicken, and gravy, enter their doorway, "Why does your face looks like it got a cut?"

"You see," Kamijou hesitated before continuing, "I was on my way to Julian when I accidentally tripped into a stone and I ended up crashing headlong in the pavement."  _And after that, I just realized that my wallet's here so I used by card, a dirty boy fired a water cannon at me, and most of all, that dumb dog showed up again and stole the other chicken that was supposed to augment our dinner while I'm in the sidewalks helping a kid get back his stuck balloon in the tree branches. Such misfortune!_

"I smell fries," Othinus, who just got out from her doll house, then joined the duo as the Imagine Breaker gets an alcohol to treat his wounds, "What happened to your face, human? It ached my head seeing you put bandages."

"Something bad just happened to me though it wasn't serious," Kamijou explained as he then got to the kitchen to cook something as an alternative to the packed chicken that he lost to that German Shepperd.  _For some reason, that savage canine just hates me so much._

As he watches his two female companions and Sphynx enjoy themselves, he wondered out aloud.  _Some weeks from now, I'll be leaving this place with no regrets. Which reminds me, what kind of people are the Generation of Miracles? If I play them right now, what would the result be? I know I saw them on those two CDs but playing them for real is an entirely different experience. Come to think of it, I haven't even stepped into Seirin yet. I'll have to complete some requirements needed in transferring._

* * *

The next day, Kamijou Touma came to school just as early as he could, this time bringing all his basketball equipment in his duffel bag. He entered his room, only to be greeted by the same and normal ruckus that usually prevails in their whole class as last year. He spots Aogami and Tsuchimikado arguing how each other blew up their plan to snoop into the women's section of the modelling club.  _I'm pretty sure they got beaten up by someone in the same club._

As he sat in his chair, he breathed with excitement as this was the day where he will be able to play in an event in their tournament where it is a three-by-three game, with the winner having a cash prize.  _That way, I'll be honing everything I see!_

"Kamijou!"

It seemed the boy's happy imagination didn't last as it was shattered by that one, cold, dry voice that obviously belongs to the most feared lady in their class.

" _H-hai…_ Fukiyose!?" the spikey haired boy stammered as he watches the Forehead Deluxe march to where he is seated, "What's the matter? It's just early in the morning and yet…"

"Stop messing with me!" she growled but then, she immediately softens her voice, "What did Kumokawa-senpai told you? And where the hell did you two ran off? Why didn't you show up for the rest of the period before the early dismissal?"

"Okay! Okay!" Kamijou was near to cover his ears against the wave-like voice of the busty girl, "Kumokawa-senpai only had a small talk with me concerning about her college enrollment, their school, and…"

"And what…"Fukiyose, not fully convinced at what Kamijou is saying, pressed on, "What do you have even to do with her college education?"

'Well…I don't know about her. Even I'm confused…hehehe," the spiky haired boy chuckled nervously as he tried to dismiss everything by changing topics, "Hey, where is Komoe-sensei?"

Fukiyose changed her mood into a somewhat relaxed one, "Argh…she'll be able to attend our classes for a month and two weeks due to some commitments for the Board of Directors."

"Board of Directors? Watt, does she already hold a position in the higher ups?" Kamijou asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. That's what I heard," Fukiyose explained as she then gives a pack of milk to the boy, "We will have a substitute teacher until she returns but for now, drink this. It will help you stimulate your stupid brain since you didn't join any clubs where you could have been more productive."

"I'm sorry, hehehe," Kamijou accepted the drink, "But really, I'm not interested in any club. Maybe I could find one but not right now, I'm contented to just survive the whole day…"

" _Liar…_ "

Kamijou somewhat was shaken by what he heard. He then turns his head to see Himegami flashing a rare frown on him.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Aisa?" Fukiyose asked her best friend as she walks closer.

"Nothing," Himegami then kept quiet as coincidentally, their male substitute teacher had already entered the room but throughout the day, Kamijou could sense the usually calm and gentle Deep Blood user displaying such an intense look and glare that, strangely, was directed upon him.  _Huh? I don't know but it feels like she's holding a grudge against me. But why? What the hell did I even do?_

After classes, he then rushed into their washroom to change his clothing into his basketball attire as he will go straight to the tournament area.  _Almost everyone from my class has left so no one can see me on this_.

But when he got out of the door…

"Kamijou-kun…"

The boy basically paled. It was Himegami.

"Hi-Himegami? Why are you here? Shouldn't you attend your club activities right now?" Kamijou asked calmly as he could, though deep inside him, he began to feel nervous as what she was about to say was connected to her strange behavior earlier during classes.

"Why are you hiding it?" Himegami asked softly, though with a slight hint of intensity.

"Huh? Hide what?" Kamijou asked, dumbfounded.

"I saw everything yesterday…." Himegami began to mutter, "I saw you play in that basketball game outside…outside Academy City…"

"H-Huh? Eh…what are you saying? Hehehe," Kamijou tried to feign ignorance.

"Please, stop pretending, Kamijou-kun," Himegami, now slightly irritated, showed a rare display of emotion, "So why did you hide it from everyone?"

Seeing this kind of her character somewhat surprised the spiky haired boy since Himegami is known to be quite a serene girl but at this point, he knew he had to admit it, "Well, I guess it can't be helped if you saw it. Fine…the truth is, I plan to take my talents somewhere in Tokyo so in other words, I'll be leaving this city to pursue basketball outside." After blurting it out, the girl can't help but tilt from her position. She was basically shocked to hear this revelation from the boy.  _He plans to leave this city?_

"Shocking, huh? But I felt by staying here so long, I think I'm limiting myself into this place," Kamijou expressed himself as he grips his ball tighter, "At the very least, when I get out of this place, I might be able to find something for myself."

Himegami could only nod but deep inside, she felt like crying.  _Huh? So you're really leaving? How could I confess now my true feelings to him?_

Her face fell into a deep melancholy, something which Kamijou caught and immediately panicked, "H-Hey, don't be sad! It's not like I hate this city. We'll still see each other, you know! I'm grateful for the things I learned and experienced here! I'll always be grateful for this city! It's just that, there are some things require me to really go out of your comfort zone. Hey! I'll share you a secret!"

This made Himegami a little shaken but overjoyed.  _Huh!? H-He's sharing a secret with me!?_

"Not everyone knows this but I'll tell you exactly where I will study. It's a school called Seirin High School. Uhm…if you want…I can always buy you ticket for our games.  _If I manage to land in a roster spot_. So in exchange for that, will you please keep this between me and you only? The only other person who knows this is Kumokawa-senpai," Kamijou explained.

Himegami can only smile in joy, albeit small, as she whispered back, "Yes. I'll keep it as a promise…"

After their encounter in the washroom, Kamijou then ran out of their school campus and immediately proceeded to District 13, where his mentor and teammates were waiting for him.

* * *

For the rest of April and the first week of May, Kamijou Touma further polished and augmented his basketball style by participating with his teammates in specific matches. There, Kamijou managed to always watch some moves from his opponents and as a result, he always adds them into his "arsenal" of skills. When he isn't playing, he'll take notes in his little notebook of the do's and don'ts in playing intense matches. At Sundays, he had personal lessons with Sekiguchi, who always push him to a limit by putting certain handicaps in their one-one-ones such as Kamijou needing to score thirty points against the ash blonde but a mere basket would mean victory for the older male. Sometimes, he will take time to relearn his basics and improve his physique by jogging in the early morning, which, by the way, had its own downside not on the basketball side but because Index and Othinus would always complain that he prioritizes basketball over their breakfast. If there is anything he had an issue, it's copying the  _Kiseki no Sedai_. It's not that he can't copy the moves of the vaunted prodigies. It's an issue of consistency.

"Dammit!" the spiky haired boy cursed loudly one Sunday morning as his own version of the formless shot resulted in it only rattling off the ring. Out of ten tries, only three managed to land in and the rest was the usual "almost but not quite" attempts.

"You look stupid, human," Othinus, who was watching him do what she called Frisbee, "I don't know why you are doing that in anger."

Eventually, he learned to replicate those movements but found out that there is a certain limit in copying them, as he realized that he cannot last in a whole game when he'll do all those moves. He learned it the hard way when he almost collapsed in the middle of the fourth quarter of the streetball tournament after unveiling his own version of the "Perfect Copy" non-stop from the first to the last quarters.

"Idiot! You should know the consequences of what you're doing!" Sekiguchi roared as he helps the pale teen into the bench, "Freestyle basketball is already fine for you but copying them from those rainbow brats could be too brutal! Try to polish your orthodox moves as well! It might look boring but it will pay off eventually in some critical matches!'

 _I guess you're right. I relied too much on this. Such misfortune!_  Kamijou groaned as he sat on the bleacher drinking tons of Gatorade. By that time, their score is already way ahead, 121 – 33, with most of their opponents already giving up, evident in their shocked faces and panting lungs.

As suggested by Sekiguchi, Kamijou turned his sights on making his basic movements smooth. Since it's the fundamentals, he had no hard time adjusting to it as he mastered them in a nick of time.  _At least, I can switch from unorthodox movements to the basic ones where every movement is not wasted._

But aside from basketball, his normal life is pretty much the same, which means he still regularly encounter his rotten luck elsewhere. In just one week, he landed in the hospital four times due to Fukiyose still regularly beating him up and his two fellow Idiot Trio friends, repeated bites from Index, zapping from Misaka who wanted to advanced their (somewhat unstable) friendship to the next level but ended up blushing and releasing her (literal) sparks instead and the German Shepperd only adding to his misery.

* * *

It was already Friday of the second week of May and right now, Kamijou and his friends were seated on their desks as they are listening to their substitute teacher that Komoe would be coming back and that they must welcome her when she returns.

"Man! I missed Komoe-sensei so much!" Aogami exclaimed as he and Tsuchimikado were busy celebrating at the return of their loli teacher. Kamijou was busy rolling his ball in his fingertips, which is somewhat becoming a new norm and sight among his classmates, though most of his male populace were somewhat confused as the boy they despise for 'hogging' a lot of women didn't even do such manner last year and was previously only sleeping at these moments of the class.

"I'm pretty sure she misses you, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado turned to their spiky haired best friend, who could only cringe at them, "She'll be ready to give Kami a lot of punishments at supplementary lessons. Isn't that wonderful? She really likes you!"

Knowing his friends' own meaning of the word 'punishment', the Imagine Breaker could only sigh as he replies, "I don't think giving a lot of home works and supplementary lessons is equal to affection, Tsuchimikado."

But it only added fire to the shenanigans of the pair of blue and yellow, "You really like mocking us, huh, Kami-yan? Don't you see it? She won't go into the trouble of staying beyond the regular times just to lecture you!" the blonde spat back. Kamijou chose not to say anything as his mind was drifting away.

"Kamijou!" Fukiyose suddenly appeared and, without warning, sat on his table, "You seemed drowsy again! Here, drink this energy drink!"

"Are you sure?" the boy asked as he takes the bottle.

"I-It's not like I want to share it!" Fukiyose slightly blushed, though the boy didn't see this immediately, "I just felt I needed to salvage whatever is left of your brain neurons."

Kamijou only flinched as he started drinking.  _Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult!?_

After classes, he then went straight to their guidance office to seek a release paper. While waiting, he watched the nearby window show a panoramic view of the city, which was 85 percent complete in its rehabilitation.  _I hope this is not the last time I get to set foot in this city. I maybe in another school right now but I still care for the people here._

After securing his release, which was heatedly debated upon seeing that his grades were somewhat lacking, thought not as bad as last year, Kamijou happily walked in the lobby in what could be his last day as a student. As he went on, he then meets Himegami along the way.

"Hey, Himegami!" Kamijou waved at her, "Why are you alone? Isn't Fukiyose with you?"

"No, she said that she needs to attend to her club meeting so her I am, walking home alone," Himegami explained as she watched Kamijou walks towards her. Feeling pity on her, the boy then asked, "Do you want me to accompany you home? I still have plenty of time before I play in our tournament?"

Feeling shocked, the Deep Blood user asked, "Is it okay with you? I mean I'm taking away your time." To her surprise, he motioned that it's fine with him so she tags along with him.

"Is this your last day in this school?" Himegami asked as she walks with the boy.

"I think so," Kamijou replied, "But don't worry. If I have time, I'll always be visiting you all. Just don't tell this to anyone, not even Fukiyose."

Himegami only nodded as she gives a sad smile. As for Kamijou, he was excited to restart his high school life.

_Seirin High School, here I come!_

* * *

**PLAYER PROFILE**

**Name: Kamijou Touma**

**Kanji:** **上条** **当麻**

* * *

**VITAL STATISTICS**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

***Height: 176 cm (5' 8")**

**Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)**

* * *

**PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS**

**SCHOOL: A Certain High School/** **Seirin High School**

**TEAM: Seirin High School/National Men's Basketball Team**

**POSITION: Point Guard**

**ABILITY: Imagine Breaker/Precognition**

**TALENT - Streetball**

**\- Adaptation (some form of Copying/Perfect Copy)**

**\- Falcon Eye**

**\- Dragon's Eye (enhanced Falcon Eye)**

**\- Speed/Agility/Change of Pace**

**\- Zone**

* * *

**SKILL**

**Physical Ability: 9/10**

**Technique: 9/10**

**Stamina: 10/10**

**Mental Strength: 10/10**

**Special Ability: 10/10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** I'm not sure what's his true height, to be honest. The Fandom page says he's a bit shorter (169 cm) but I read somewhere in the comments that the particular info is wrong and is listed much taller at 176 cm so I decided to use the alternative one. Besides, I saw in Episode 18 that he's only a few inches shorter than Tsuchimikado, who's flatly at six feet.**

**Well, I do hope you like this second update. Thanks a lot of you to take the time to read it.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
